


So You Just Dropped In

by CharlieDC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieDC/pseuds/CharlieDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this Tumblr post:<br/>“but dean and cas in the middle of an argument and one   of them getting so fed up with the other that they just yell,   “SHUT UP” and the other yells back, “MAKE ME” and then they just start furiously making out”</p><p>:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Just Dropped In

Sam doesn’t know how it started. All he knows is Dean and Cas have been arguing for the past hour or so. It started when Castiel came to the front door of the bunker. Sam was a bit reluctant to have him here, mostly because he missed having Cas around.

Whenever Cas is around… Dean seems different. He’s happier. Sam really doesn’t care what the core of that happiness is; he just wants his brother happy. 

Except for now, that is. It’s kind of like being back in the motels traveling from city to city, listening to Dean and John. How they used to bite back at each other constantly. Now, it’s just Dean and Cas. But this wouldn’t be their first argument;  _hell_  no.

So here we have Sam. In his room. Listening to his brother and his angel boyfriend yell at each other. Oh these fun times.

 

 

“You-you… What the hell, Cas?!” Dean was furious; after not showing up for  _months_  Castiel just appeared at their doorstep. He was beaten and injured but worst of all…

Cas was human.

“I already told you, Dean, I don’t know- I never knew Meta-” Castiel was impatient with his hunter’s yelling. He was trying to remain calm, he really was. However, Dean’s bitching and yelling was  _not_  helping.

“Of course you didn’t know, Cas, you _never_  know.” Dean walked to the fridge to get a beer. If he was going to make it through the night; he wasn’t going to be sober.

Castiel was leaning against the counter, arms crossed. He held out a hand and put the palm up, defensive. 

“I thought I…” He faltered. Dean turned around after closing the refrigerator door and looked at him. Cas was expecting some look of apathy but all he got was rage and some hint of pity. 

“You thought what, Cas?” Dean walked closer, beer in hand. 

“I thought I was doing the right thing.”

That’s really what set Dean off. At least, that’s what one would think from a separate point of view. You could really say that it was the fact Cas always thinks he’s doing the right thing, but it doesn’t ever turn out that way.

So Dean was yelling, again, complaining about the exact statement above. “You never are right, you understand that, don’t you?!” He shouted in his face.

“How about you try being an emotionless, perfect celestial being for centuries and centuries! Then you have to come upon Earth to save a soul and help stop the apocalypse,  _twice,_  get possessed by Leviathan, rebel against my own family and fall from angelic grace. All for some god forsaken human who doesn’t even give a damn about you anyways!" 

Dean stood there. His jaw was slack and he was astounded. Gobsmacked. Shocked.  _Completely_  taken off guard. This angel,  _his_  angel was… confessing to him. He was upset, yes, and Cas did some shit but… should he really be this mad? Dean thought about what the, now, fallen angel just said. But really? Dean didn’t want a sob story. He wanted Cas to own up to what he did.

"You think I’ve had it all that easy? Cas, I’ve been tortured, possessed, beaten, poked, prodded, and  _betrayed._  That’s probably what hurts the most, Cas, is that you’ve taken that adorable angel blade and  _stabbed me in the back with it!_  The angel who rescued me from hell… turned on me.” Dean set his beer down on the counter, untouched, right next to his opponent.

Castiel gave him this look; this furious, enraged look of hate and deep hurting. Not that Dean noticed; the guy sees emotions like he sees the personality in women. 

However that didn’t stop him from biting right back at the hunter.

“I understand you’ve been hurt, Dean, but that doesn’t mean you can yell at me for it!” He stood and squared the other up, trying to desperately to look strong and fearful.

That’s what he’s been doing his whole time on Earth, though, and… to be honest, it’s tiring.

“Like you know the first thing about caring about someone.” Dean yelled back. He jabbed his finger right in Cas’ chest. 

“Because pulling your soul out of hell, rebelling against heaven, saving you from Dick Roman, and making sure you’re safe in Purgatory isn’t caring about you?” Castiel huffed out an angry sigh.

He raised an eyebrow at Dean, who’s expression changed completely.

“Oh shut the hell up.” Dean bickered.

“You know what, Dean? Make me.” Castiel stared him down, not losing his gaze. Then something changed in Dean’s eyes. Something Castiel has seen before, but that look usually was gone before it started. This time was different, though. The look didn’t fade away. It stood it’s ground, it was there for a while.

Dean’s vibrant green eyes turned a shade darker as his eyes smirked opposite those damn blue irises. 

“Okay.”

Then Dean lurched forward, taking the ex-angel by surprise. He grabbed him by the coat lapels and pressed their lips together. A surprised squeal-like, deep sound came from the other. It took Cas a moment to react, but soon they were both letting each other in. They were conversing through the simple human act of kissing. All that buried shit they never talked about was being brought to surface. 

All the fights they never resolved and all the ones to come; confronted. All the never mentioned feelings were being discussed. Dean was finally talking and opening up to Cas, whereas Cas was doing the same. They were screaming their emotions and listening at the same time.

The entirety of 5 years of sexual tension being revealed in one kiss. One thing the couple is for certain, this wouldn’t be the last. And it was utterly beautiful.


End file.
